


深夜洪奥合集

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austrian-Turkish War, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Sarajevo incident, World War I, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 四个短篇小故事。6月8日洪诞礼物。如果洪诞的日子是奥匈结婚的日子，那小洪最想收到的礼物应该是冲在乳奥第一线。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 1





	深夜洪奥合集

> 1 [《卡诺莎之行》ch14](https://origin.projectstardust.org/works/24363064/chapters/59428645)以后
> 
> 2 [《深夜乳奥合集》](https://origin.projectstardust.org/works/24355393)中第五个故事（[《1939——佩特拉在柏林跳舞》](https://origin.projectstardust.org/works/24602206)的番外）以后
> 
> 3 [《后宫诱逃》](https://origin.projectstardust.org/works/24676492)以后
> 
> 4 [《夜舟》](https://infinitestars.lofter.com/post/1dd2d9bf_1c8ce21e9)以后（该文来自ins）
> 
> 要不要再来点别的哈哈哈哈哈哈比如1898……？明镜……？明镜是不是可以写婚礼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

  * **1**




> **前情提要：小奥被基尔伯特打了一枪，但是带着子弹忍了一个月被放回来了，然后小洪帮他把快长好的伤口割开又把子弹拿出来了。在这之前他们已经分居了两年。时间是1918年6月，奥匈帝国完全沦为德国的傀儡。**

那天晚上匈牙利又和奥地利睡到了一起，或许是出于对奥地利的关心，或许只是责任感使然。总之，她躺到不着片缕的奥地利身边。奥地利肩上的伤口只涂了药水却没覆上纱布，大大方方地向空气敞开。前半夜一切都好，但到了后半夜疼痛无休止地找上门，像个魔鬼似的攀在他身上，使劲摇他的身体，让他背上流出的汗浸透了床单。匈牙利是知道的。她一直没睡着。她太久没和奥地利睡觉了。现在，拘束又燥热的氛围像一件束腰缠绕着她，让她想起两年前的新年舞会上被奥地利要求穿上的礼裙。好在那样的日子已经不再。自她在二元改组五十周年纪念日穿上阿提拉夹克起，束腰或是什么德意志的服装就离她远去了。

匈牙利偷偷看着奥地利。奥地利紧闭双眼，额头上皱起条条细纹，伤了的右肩露在被子外。黑暗中他的伤口模糊不清，但空气里的血腥味和消毒水味足够彰显一切。她让视线在他的脸上停留了一会儿，看那颤动的鼻翼和那嘴唇里侧偷偷咬上的齿痕。几滴汗水从他额头上滑下来，在月光下亮得很。匈牙利思忖片刻，从纠缠缭绕的柔软念头里逃出来，又把头摆正。

但寂寥的夜会放大每一声粗重的呼吸。糅合痛苦、不甘和屈辱的情绪从他肺叶中奔涌而出。匈牙利屏息聆听着，最终还是学着他的模样叹了声。奥地利猛地睁眼抓住床单。动作之大，匈牙利感到自己都被带着挪动了一寸。

她感到奥地利在看自己。于是，她也回头。果然，他正扭着脖子凝视他。相顾无言，匈牙利抿了抿唇，突然发觉那蒙上薄薄一层水汽的紫色眼睛比往常更动人。

你可真听话啊，她想，你要是一直这么听话就好了。

可是奥地利除了在夜幕中不自觉地颤抖外什么也没有做，真的成了一副听话乖巧的样子。匈牙利怜惜地弯了弯嘴唇。他看不到。

最后先开口的还是她。就像几月前那样，几年前那样，几十年、几百年前那样，她用温暖的声音问道：“很疼吗？”

奥地利没有回答她。他慢慢把头往回转。匈牙利朝上空白了一眼。

“我在继承战争和七年战争里受过很严重的伤。”她说，“我想，比这难熬多了。”

没有回答，他好像一个泄气的球，融化的铁轮。匈牙利勾了勾他被子下的手指，把它们舒展开：“你已经忍受了有一个月了，不是吗？这副样子是不是只给我看呢？在基尔伯特面前你没有这样吧？”

难耐的沉默令匈牙利感到难堪。不知何故她的脸红得发烧。她开始给奥地利讲更久远的事，比如大土耳其战争，比如在科斯坦丁尼的床上蜷着身子忍受布达佩斯土地上征伐的日子。

她知道他疼得更厉害，因为那只手正把她紧紧握着。她又叹了一口气。

“坚强一点。这个国家需要你。”她抱了抱他，感觉他的胸膛突然抽动了一下。但是他依然没说话。

她本想多陪奥地利几天，至少等他能自由使唤那只伤了的手臂。但这压抑的气氛让她也陷进更沉重的情绪中。皮亚韦河畔美国的嘲讽、波西米亚的挑衅和斯洛伐克的淡漠不比一颗子弹造成的伤害更轻。所以那晚之后她还是走了。她回到自己挂着阿提拉夹克的寝室中。她不知道当时奥地利是否想对她说话，想告诉她什么。或许是已经听腻了的抱怨，或许是本该让她窃喜的示弱，或许是……她不知道，因为什么也改变不了这段关系、这个国家和这个世界了。

  * **2**




> **前情提要：路德维希占领捷克后把佩特拉（捷克）带回柏林参加舞会，小奥被安排了迎宾工作。可是在舞会间隙的茶水间中，小奥被路德维希搞了。为了防止奇怪的东西流出来他还被塞进一团纸。他们用茶水间里蛋糕上的奶油润滑，然后蛋糕被送出去给某个将军祝寿。**

奥地利吃完蛋糕，唇上还沾着些许奶油渍。一位好心的年轻军人提醒他，他礼貌地道谢，退到一旁的角落照着镜子。被塞到体内的纸团用尖角将他摩擦挤压，好像一枚尖锐的枣核含在其中。奥地利简单地忽略它，只把大腿夹得更紧，以免先前路德维希留下的罪证昭告天下。

当他注意到镜子里走来的匈牙利时距离已经近到直接退开会显得失礼了。于是他做出在门口迎宾时的样子，扬起下巴望着她：

“你有什么事吗？”

她狡黠地笑了两声。他突然发现阿提拉夹克艳红的内里和蛋糕上的樱桃是一个颜色。

“罗德里赫，你被路德维希上了是吗？”她开门见山。

奥地利忍住侧身回避的冲动，沉下脸凝望她。

“毕竟和你睡了那么久……这我还是看得出来。”她双手叉腰，随意地站着，修长的腿被马裤紧紧包住，线条凸显，并不像个女人。

他本该羞愤的，但是人们开始唱起歌，嘈杂而欢腾的声音推着他穿上似笑非笑的面具。他的眼神只下意识地躲闪了一下就回到她双眉间：“所以呢？你来干什么？”

“路德维希是我的好朋友。”她把脖子歪到一边说，懒洋洋地斜眼看他，“我当然可以来这里。”

奥地利捏了捏拳头，体内的异样此时让他难以集中精力对话。他呼出一口气，摇了摇头说：“我不关心这个。我说你来找我干什么？”

她耸肩：“你有资格问吗？”

“你到底在说什么？”他终于让迟来的怒火自然而然地流露出来，声音稍稍颤抖。

出乎意料地，匈牙利的眼神突然变得柔和。她把原本分立的腿也并拢了，带着点儿关心的意味问道：“你在这里过得还好吗？”

“与你无关。”他抿着唇，垂下视线。

“他没伤到你吧？”当奥地利发觉匈牙利的目光绕着他的腰和臀打转时，他难以抑制地吸了一口气，顶起了眉毛。

“你不必做出这种关心我的样子。”他终于能重新掌握说话的语气。于是，他稍稍放松身体，顺带望向远处的人群。基尔伯特独自站在角落，看起来与周围起舞的人群格格不入。

“你为什么不和他们跳舞呢，海德薇莉。”他冷冷地说。

“我想跳的时候就能啊。”她说，也望向旁边。一位军官走上前来向她邀约。她摆摆手拒绝了。军官走开后，她对奥地利撇了撇嘴。

“你想跳舞吗？”她说，满意地看到他的脸噌地就变得通红。坚硬的纸团已经被沾湿，温顺地贴着内里下滑了一些。

他另起话题说：“听说你在搞大匈牙利。”

“啊，是啊。”她眯起眼睛，“我很不甘心啊。你知道我过得有多糟吗？不过你也没好到哪去吧。你不是还求捷克买你的债券吗？”

“没必要拿陈年旧事来说。”他瞪着她，“她是不是扯了你的头发？”

“闭嘴吧。”匈牙利这回没再和他纠缠下去，而是从他面前走开了。奥地利惊讶地望过去，看到路德维希正从大厅那一头走来。

  * **3**




> **前情提要：1699年大土耳其战争后小奥要去土耳其接小洪。东尼儿提供了一艘船，陪他一起去。小洪不是很想回去。可是小洪也不想呆在科斯坦丁尼耶。最后小洪主动提出要和小奥回家。在回欧洲的船上，小奥丢给小洪一套德意志人的衣服，自己跑到甲板上和东尼儿贴贴。**

与西班牙分别后，奥地利与匈牙利回到维也纳。在菲舍尔修建的新狩猎寝宫——那时它还没被称作美泉宫——前，奥地利挽起她的手。

“皇帝和皇后的房间已经造好了。它只剩下一点没完成。”他侧过头望着匈牙利，“你想住在这儿吗？”

“不。”她答得很快。

奥地利盯着她沉默了一会儿，开口道：“前几年的战争中土耳其人毁坏了它。”

“噢。”匈牙利笨拙地笑了一下，把自己的手腕从奥地利的手里抽出来，用另一只手握着擦拭了半圈后放下，“是吗？但我受的伤比这严重多了。”

奥地利打量她裸露的肩颈，它光滑得仿佛一块凝固的乳脂。白皙的双肩让藕色的蕾丝托着，上臂的肌肉若隐若现。但是这坐卧时散如重瓣，走路时飘如流波的裙子能掩盖她身上不同于其他女性的所有特征。她挽起发髻，劲瘦的脖子在阳光下亮得反光。

“你没有真的受伤。”他指出她的谎话。匈牙利翻了个白眼。她并不想和他争论自己躺在苏丹皇宫时忍受无形之痛的日日夜夜是多么恐怖，毕竟奥斯曼还为她献上华服和水果，倘若他拿这个来说事那她就真的百口莫辩——奥地利是天生的雄辩家，谁能说得过他呢？

“我才不要住在这儿。”她翘起嘴唇说。她突然对匈牙利的军队也毁坏过这座宫殿的事感到高兴。

“好吧。我只是带你来这里看一看皇宫的建造进度。”奥地利带她回马车上。他们并排坐下来，他又拉住她的手。陌生的维也纳从她眼前走过，她抬起自由的手在空中缓缓握成拳。但并不能抓到什么。

“上次你走时，我们都以为你是男人呢。”他突然说。莫名地，匈牙利心里升起一股嫌恶。

他们来到霍夫堡皇宫里奥地利的卧房。她在门口站着，把裙摆上的硬纱在手里捏着揉搓。奥地利脱下外衣坐到床上，朝她招了招手。

“过来。”他说。

匈牙利缓步走向床边，她第一次感到这裙子这么重。每走一步长长的拖裙都让地毯挤出一声抱怨。在她走动时，奥地利已经把马甲也脱下来，只剩下宽松的衬衫。他舒适地叹了声，揽住匈牙利的腰把她抱到床上。匈牙利努力克制住尖叫的冲动。

“这么大惊小怪吗？”他突然笑了，“你知道我们要做什么吗？”

他们以一种怪异地姿势侧躺在床上，匈牙利的双手像是推拒般地撑在奥地利胸前。她意识到这不妥，于是让手落下。她知道奥地利在说什么，但她不知道该如何回答。

“那时我真的以为你是个男人。”他环着她的腰，绕到她背后的双手解着裙子的系带。

“你和西班牙……”她欲言又止。

“这不一样。”他说，“我和他有一场隆重的婚礼。但你和我并不是那样的关系。不过现在又与那时不太一样了。”

说话间，他已经脱掉她的外裙。战乱纷起的一百五十年没有抑制她的发育。奥地利发现她真的和以前不同了，各种意义上的。

他没有吻她，只是让嘴唇在她颈上摩挲。匈牙利逃避般地向后仰头，把脖子伸得极长。光秃秃的天花板上没有什么能让视线聚焦，她又在房间四处搜刮着，直到看见墙角的烛台——镂刻出的藤蔓攀绕上暗色托盘，银色的叶片上每缕脉络都栩栩如生。

她始终盯着那儿，忽视奥地利在她身上做的。不知为何盯着这样细致的图案看时她容易开小差，她突然想到奥斯曼的统治和特兰西瓦尼亚的取笑，然后又想到基尔伯特，那家伙曾经在特兰西瓦尼亚的森林里和她打架，他们在地上滚得满身是泥，然后一起到河里洗澡——这一切仿佛一场幻梦，她鼻尖还留有郁金香干花的味道，耳畔还环绕波斯人的诗歌，身体却一丝不挂地躺在德意志人的怀里。但她不喜欢郁金香也不喜欢波斯诗歌，就像她也不喜欢维也纳。她怀念和基尔伯特打架的日子。那时候大家都以为她是个男人……是的，她也以为自己是男人。

但最后，一阵尖锐的疼痛把她拉回现实。她意识到奥地利已经完成了对她的占有。她茫然地望着对方，目光微微湿润了。或许是厌恶这样的眼神，奥地利伸手盖住她的上半张脸。华丽的裙装从床边滑到地上，铺出一滩看不出形状的东西。

最终他还是啄了啄她的嘴唇。任其作为的匈牙利突然挣动了一下，但没让这发展成强烈的抵抗。她想象自己躺在冰凉的巴拉顿湖边。

事后奥地利才留意到床单上的血迹。他与她确认时有些恍惚。

“你……土耳其没有碰过你？”奥地利的声音缺乏原先的底气，不过颐指气使的神色还留在他脸上。他捡起地上的衣服盖住她，又起身为自己穿戴。

匈牙利又开始看那盏精美的烛台。

“所以我是你的第一个。”他终于能确定这个，只拉到一半的裤子就那样尴尬地停在膝盖上。

她眯了眯眼睛，过了一会儿才转过头。但奥地利背对着她，甚至没回过头看她一眼。

“是啊。他没有像你这样做。”她说，带着点疲乏的意味。

“原来如此。”他很快地把裤子穿好，然后是马甲和外衣。当他变回衣冠楚楚的样子时才朝匈牙利转身。平静而淡漠的样子像一尊雕塑。

“那我很惊喜，我感到十分荣幸。”他终于对她笑了。她一动不动地看着那双眼睛。其中装着他的日不落帝国吗？还是他的凯撒之梦？

但窗外太阳已经沉下了。

  * **4**




> **前情提要：小奥和小洪从萨拉热窝回来后和皇帝与大臣们讨论了一整夜塞尔维亚问题，然后做了一个很刻奇的噩梦。死神戴着帝国的皇冠念AEIOU的判词要判他死刑，各种凶恶的马扎尔人斯拉夫人法国人塞族人都在捣乱。小奥惊醒了去检查奥地利的皇冠，把它抱到卧室里幸福地哭了。**

第二天奥地利醒得很晚，这很反常，因为他刻板的生物钟是像老皇帝一样为人称道的。理由说来也简单，可怕的梦已经耗尽他的心力，让他和被晒透的叶子一般憔悴了。

睁眼时已经天光大亮，但他依然慢悠悠地踱进浴室，有一下没一下地梳着乱糟糟的头，呆板地望着镜子。镜子中疲惫的紫眼睛里嵌着两团缭乱的红丝线，漫不经心地收紧，却着实让他刺疼。

他接了一捧凉水打到脸上，深埋着头，让鼻尖顶进浅水洼，发出啪地一声。很久之后他抬起头。冷却大半的眼睛在镜中徐徐上升。

洗漱完毕后他走出来，目光落到空空如也的床头时才意识到昨晚被拿到那儿的皇冠不见了。他三两步走过去，蹲下来检查打着褶的床单盖住的床脚底下，一无所获。一只紧张的手顿时抓住他的心，但很快又让另一股轻松的情绪拉开。或许这全是一场梦呢？他转向聒噪的窗，看见窗户大敞，听见夏蝉鸣叫。

梦可以是濒临破碎的船板，可以是戴着帝冠的死神，也可以是AEIOU的判词，但不会是塞族青年的怒吼和飞向帝国的子弹。当匈牙利走进门时奥地利很快就想明白那皇冠的去处。果不其然，她只看到他就咧开一个难看的笑说：“我把皇冠放回去了。你可真能耐啊，半夜还能搞来这东西。”

奥地利微微把头扭过去，任凭不悦的神色在脸上浮现。他难以把眼前讥诮讽刺的匈牙利和梦中凭空捏造他罪证的死神仆从分离，因而又羞愤地回头怒瞪她。

匈牙利在他尖锐的视线里朝上方翻了翻眼睛。他抢过话头说：“你已经见过皇帝了吗？”

“我？”她一副震惊极了的模样，“我怎么可能会主动去找皇帝呢？”

“那你穿得如此正式。”他也意识到问题有多愚蠢，欲盖弥彰地推了下眼镜。

“我的确有人要见。”她没有要进门的意思，于是就在门口站着。

奥地利想了想说出一个名字：“蒂萨？”

匈牙利抿着的嘴向两侧扯了扯，她点点头。奥地利知道匈牙利首相反对对塞宣战的态度。他恨透了该死的二元协定。

“你是怎么想的呢？”他用易于接受的语气问。

匈牙利突然沉下脸：“我当然支持蒂萨伯爵。”

她用不容置喙的目光望着奥地利，做好反击的准备。不过奥地利没有为难她。他柔声说：“他们正在调查这件事。很快你就会知道这是贝尔格莱德精心策划的阴谋。”

“……我早就和你说不该干涉巴尔干的事。”闻言她迟疑了一会儿，又果决地向前走两步钻进房间，随手把门带上。现在这间卧室里发生的谈话只能让窗外的蝉听见了。她挽住奥地利的胳膊拉着他坐下。

“你知道蒂萨伯爵说这场战争可能引起世界大战吗？”

“世界大战？我们并不是没有经历过。”奥地利镜片下的眼睛淡漠地瞟着她。她不是很甘心。

“可是整个巴尔干都反对我们。”她垂着眉毛，“特别是罗马尼亚——”

“但保加利亚是站在我们这边的。”奥地利打断她。

“可是罗马尼亚——”

“德国会帮助我们。况且皇储被刺杀这种事，没有人能忍气吞声。”

“但罗马……”

“罗马尼亚是中立的。”他接过话茬，张大眼睛望她，把她紧张的情绪尽收眼底。

“你为什么这么在意罗马尼亚？他不会参与到这件事中。”他简短地说。

匈牙利看了他许久，发出一声低沉的冷哼，然后丢开他的手臂，转到另一边：“但你的国民可没那么同情斐迪南。甚至还不如鲁道夫……”

他瞪着她。她没再说下去。待他确认她彻底安静下来后，他又开口。

“罗马尼亚不可能对我们造成威胁。”他说着，边抬手梳理起她的头发，“你不用担心的。虽然俄国站在他背后。但我们也有德国不是吗？”

“可是……”她还想争辩，语调也莫名拔高了。这突然让奥地利又想起梦中的尖利刺耳的狂笑，指甲抠挖甲板的刺啦声。他于是把手收回来放在腿上。

“你要是和蒂萨伯爵有约就去吧。”他说，明显地不愿再谈。匈牙利看着他，一时不知道该说什么好。

这个二元帝国从未经历过世界大战……不，甚至是从未经历过像样的战争。匈牙利望着他坚定又倦意丛生的脸，心头笼满了阴云。

是否要对塞尔维亚宣战并不是德国该决策的，而一旦演变成世界性的战争，它对社会造成的牺牲和痛苦将令我们难以承受，她很想对奥地利说。

**Ende**


End file.
